Integrated Circuits (IC) containing Semiconductor On Insulator (SOI) devices are becoming increasingly important due to their speed. An SOI device (i.e., transistor) is typically formed in a layer of semiconductor material overlaying an insulating layer formed in a semiconductor substrate.
A prior art SOI transistor includes a source region and a drain region which are separated from each other by a channel region. Both the source and drain regions are of the same conductivity type and are of opposite conductivity type to that of the body region. For example, when the body region is of a p-type material, the source and drain regions are of an n-type material. The source and drain regions typically have a higher dopant concentration level than the body region.
The transconductance of currently known SOI devices decreases as the supply voltage decreases. Therefore, a need exits for an SOI device which exhibits higher transconductance than SOI devices known in the prior art at low supply voltages.